fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshi Kimura
Appearence Yoshi is a tall very well guil dark skinned man with long dreads. He normally wears a fur lined sleeveless jacket and dirt brown shorts. On his left arm he wears a leather brace of sorts same with his left leg, he also wears hiking boots with combat tape for socks. On his hands he wears brown fingerless gloves. Personality Yoshi is a very laid-back person, he rarely gets angry and isn't the one to do to many jobs despite his postion within the Twilight Phoenix Guild. He also likes to travel alot, quoting it's in hs nature to see the world as many times as possible. He is also somewhat perverted constantly flirting with an pretty girl he sees even during serious jobs. All this being said there is one person that'll make him loose his cool as well as want to fight and that is Daimon Hydrech. History Yoshi grew up on of the the colonies under the banner of Mochina Island. His home was a relaxed place where people went about their days with a laid back veiw on life. He was taught God Slayer Magic by his grandad who was a retired member of the Mochina Royal Guard. One day though a young and evil mage known as Daimon Hydrech arrived with a band of mercenaries, they attacked the small island kill all except 50 people on being Yoshi himself. After that attack Yoshi returned and found his grandfather's notes and a book which was written to help his training. After years of studying the book and learning how to use his magic and how to fight he went to find some help. He eventually came across the Twilight Phoenix Guild and quickly became an S-Class Mage. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Lightning God Slayer Magic:' Yoshi is a powerful mage thanks to his God Slayer Magic. He can manipulate lightning and even eat the lightning of other mages including Dragon and Phoenix Slayers. He can even create weapons to destroy his enemies as well as enhance his own punches and kicks with his element *'Flight Magic:'.Yoshi learnt this magic because it made traveling easier and felt amazing to use. He also uses it to get the high ground on his opponant(s). *'Unison Raid:' Yoshi can use Unison Raid with Markus and Zero creating powerful multi element spells that devastate anything in their way. *'Immense Magic Power:' Being an S-Class Mage Yoshi has amazing levels of magical power. When released it looks like black lightning fitting the colour and element of his Slayer Magic. *'Immense Physical Abilities:' Yoshi is easily one of the strongest members of Twilight Phoenix only be beaten by Markus and Yamatora. His speed thanks to his Slayer Magic matches Markus over long distances. His other physical abilitites are equally enhanced allowing for some serious tough combat against him. *'Master Fighter:' When training with his grandfather he was taught how to fight just in case his magic was rendered useless. His fighting style is a fast and powerful style revolving around kicks, punches, knees, elbows and headbutts. While it does use throws they're seldom ever seen. He also has some great skill with weapons. While never carrying actual swords and other weapons he is able to use the ones he creates form his God Slayer Magic *'IQ:' Despite his laid back attitude Yoshi is actually very smart. While not a genius his able to think of plans quickly and examine his opponant's fighting style just by examining their fighting stance. Equipment Trivia Stats Behind the scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Godslayer Category:Weapon user Category:Martial Artist